


A Family For Christmas

by Julia3132



Series: A Boyfriend for Christmas [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on Sappy Christmas Movies, Blaine adopted her, Burt is their dad, Canon Chartacters in Different Roles, Kitty is 6 years old, M/M, Mention of character's death-Sebastian Smythe, Read/Re-read that story first, Sam and Brittany are twins, Sequel to A Boyfriend For Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Things went so well last Christmas that Kitty decided to go bigger with this year’s list for Santa. But bigger doesn’t always mean more. In fact, she only asked for one thing…a baby brother.





	1. Kitty's Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the sequel I had planned but I couldn’t let these characters go. Yes, I had started posting only to take it down. What was going up wasn’t doing these boys justice and since I rarely write Blam anymore I wanted it just right. I don’t know if it is but I like it. 
> 
> Like I said in the tags, you really need to read (or re-read) A Boyfriend for Christmas first. I go right in without explanation of canon changes and OC’s. However, I will say the “OC” of Murray, Kitty’s stuffed Meerkat, continues to play a significant role.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty’s not sure she did the right thing by asking Santa for a baby brother but is 8:30 PM on Christmas Eve so there’s no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty still has the speech impediment she had in ABFF.
> 
> **MASSIVE WARNING** TRUTH OF WHETHER OR NOT SANTA EXISTS COULD BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER

**1 Year Later…Christmas Eve 8:30 PM**

Kitty has a big problem. She was supposed to be asleep. She NEEDED to be asleep. The clock on her bed table said 8:30. That meant Sammy had tucked her in 30 minutes ago. She was getting really good at telling time on a number clock, but not the one where the lines spin. Not the point! The point was if she didn’t get to sleep Santa couldn’t come.

But Santa was her problem.

She rolled over and saw the one person, technically Meerkat, who would understand. Even though Murray didn’t like going with her everywhere anymore, he was still her best friend. And he was really good to talk to, especially since his voice started sounding just like Daddy’s…at least to her. No one else could hear him.

“Should I tell them?”

_You should be asleep_

“But I can’t sleep, Murray. What ifs Santa brings my brother tonight? I forgots to ask Santa to bring all the baby stuffs with him. I means, Auntie Snixx could brings us…

_Slow down. You’re slurring_

Kitty took a deep breath to slow down like he said. Murray was right. She was slurring her words. She didn’t do that a lot any more, only when she had to do something she didn’t want to do.

Oh

“I really has to tell them, don’t I? Will you comes with me?”

_I wouldn’t miss this for the world_

She didn’t have to find her slippers because her new reindeer pajamas had awesome slippers already attached. Murray’s had slippers too. He didn’t need new pajamas because he didn’t grow bigger like she did but they liked to match.

Once at the top of the stairs, she called out her usual warning. “Kid coming downstairs! Stop being lovey-dovey!”

Blaine jumped off the couch (and Sam) so they both could straighten-up. “You said she was asleep.”

“I thought she was” Sam responded while rebuttoning his shirt. “But it is Christmas Eve. She’s probably just excited.”

“Probably.” Blaine sat back down and Sam slung his arm across his shoulder. They had become masters at turning off the lovey-dovey at a moment’s notice. “Is everything alright, Sweetie? Want to come sit here with us and couch cuddle?” When she came into sight and was clutching Murray, Blaine knew this wasn’t Christmas Eve jitters. “Kitty, what’s wrong?”

She wanted to couch cuddle. She really, really wanted to couch cuddle but this was too important. “Remember last Christmas when I asked Santa to bring you a good boyfriend and he gave you Sammy?”

The men side-glanced each other and smiled. Oh yeah, they remembered. “Yes, I remember. Does this have something to do with whatever you asked Santa for?”

Kitty let out her deep sigh of exasperation/eye roll combo (just like her Daddy). “I’m not there yet, Papa!”

Last Christmas, Blaine asked Kitty if it would be ok if he adopted her. How nothing would change except he would become her parent and not just her guardian. She was a little hesitant at first until Blaine assured her that even though he would become her “for really” parent, Sebastian would always be her Daddy. 20 minutes later they agreed on the name Papa and she never called him Uncle Blaine again.

“Yeah, Papa. She’s not there yet.” Blaine hated it when Sam and Kitty tag-teamed him. It was like having two 6 year-olds. “Go ahead, Munchkin.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Blaine’s question had thrown her off so Kitty looked to Murray for support. _You can do this, Sunshine_. Murray always had the right thing to say. She especially liked it when he called her Sunshine like Daddy used to. “Ok, so Sammy becames your good boyfriend, then Daddy gots his owns ornament on my Lima family’s tree, then we told everyones we were getting married, then you became my Papa, then Auntie Brittany and Auntie Snixx…”

“Santana”

“Papa!”

“Sorry”

“Anyways, we went to Bahammies and theys got married, then we got married and got new names and Uncle Hunter came to Lima with his new good boyfriend…”

“We don’t know that” Sam grumbled under his breath. He had liked Elliot just fine until he realized he was the co-star from _Les_ _Miserable_ Blaine “dated”.

Blaine patted his husband’s leg, then got up and brought Kitty (and Murray) over between them to couch cuddle. “Sweetie, I agree, we had an awesome year last year which seemed even better because we were so unhappy when we moved to Lima.”

“Because Daddy died” Kitty said in the small, sad voice that broke Blaine and Sam’s hearts every time.

“Yes, because Daddy died. What I don’t understand is why it’s so important you remind us of this now.”

“Because before I asked the store Santa to ask for really Santa to give you a good boyfriend, Uncle Wes s’pended me from school for kicking Jake in his boy parts.” Blaine shot Sam a _Don’t you dare laugh_ scowl then refocused on his daughter. “I was really, really B.A.D but the for really Santa gave me the bestest presents ever…except one thing.”

“A puppy?” Sam asked, knowing full well he was the one who wanted a dog.

“No…a brother. So, I asked this year’s store Santa to tells the for really Santa I want a brother and I know I’m going to get him because I’ve been much gooder this year and haven’t kicked anyone excepts in karate class. But I forgots to say we needs all the baby stuff like diapers and a crib and …”

“Rambling.” The word was a cue Kitty’s speech therapist, Adam, had given them to use to put an end to her verbal tangents. They rarely used it but Blaine could tell she was getting upset. “You asked for a baby brother?”

“I remembered when I asked Daddy why I didn’t have a for really mommy he told me boys who liked boys and wanted to be daddies had to get an incubator. He said incubators were really hard to find so I thought I’d ask Santa to give you guys an incubator then I thoughts it would be easier if he just brought Sebastian.”

Sam and Blaine each got something different from Kitty’s statement. Sam heard _Sebastian told Kitty her mother was an incubator_. He knew he’d get an explanation to incubator later. Blaine had spent a lot of time over the past year deciphering what Sam called _Sebastian’s words of wisdom_. Kitty had sounded like she didn’t think twice about not having a mother in her life. That might change someday, but knowing the hell Blaine had gone through when Kitty’s bio mom (and Sam’s money-grubbing bitch of an ex) tried to regain custody…well, let’s just hope that day is far in the future when he’s less angry.

What Blaine heard was “Sebastian?”

Kitty crawled into Sam’s lap and laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I got confused about who would be my brother’s Daddy. I asked Murray and he says my Daddy was the bestest Daddy ever for _me_ but _you_ will be the bestest Daddy ever for my brother.”

“He did?” Sam fought tears as he pulled the little girl tighter into his chest. There had been a lot of debate before he and Blaine married as to what would be his role in Kitty’s life. In the end, they decided Sam would be given legal guardianship like Blaine had had but he wouldn’t adopt her. He had to admit it hurt a little at first but when a half a billion dollars are involved, things get complicated.

However, if asked, Kitty always said _This is Sammy, he’s my parent_. Now, to hear she considered him on the same level as Sebastian, her Daddy…It was the best gift he would get this Christmas.

Including the puppy he had gotten for them but hadn’t told Blaine about yet.

“Yes, Murray said you were my brother’s Daddy but my brother should have the same name as my Daddy...Sebastian.”

Blaine wished there was some sort of camera to capture this moment. It was the perfect memory to show Sam when he asked if he ever wished he was back on Broadway. Did he miss it? Sometimes. Was he willing to give up moments like this to go back? Never.

He didn’t want to ruin this bubble they were in, but Kitty did need to get to bed. “Sweetie, I don’t think Santa will be bringing Sebastian tonight. Even Santa needs 9 months to make a baby.”

“Evens Santa? Why didn’t he says so?”

“Remember, Munchkin” Sam scooted Kitty to Blaine then stood to dampen the fire “You actually told the store Santa at Lopez’s you wanted a brother. Maybe he didn’t know. I’m sure the for really Santa figured out something. We can all be surprised in the morning.”

Kitty looked up at Blaine, thankfully without tears in her eyes. “So, no Sebastian tomorrow?”

“No Sebastian tomorrow. Are you ok?”

“Yeah” Kitty said but it was more of a yawn. “We needs more times to get ready but I get to keeps my room. I’m the only girl and _*yawn*_ has _*yawn*_ own bathroom.”

“Come on, Sweetie” Blaine stood and then picked her up “Let’s get you and Murray tucked in.”

“So, Santa can come?”

“So, Santa can come.”

“Can we practice our song for Grampie Burt and Grammie Carole?”

“In the morning. I promise.”

An hour later, Blaine entered his bedroom to find a shirtless Sam laying on their bed in red, silk boxers and a Santa hat, holding a sprig of mistletoe over his head. “Guess Santa brought my gift while I was doing his job and taking care of the stockings.”

“Oh no Baby, this is all me.” Sam put down the mistletoe, picked up a gift Blaine hadn’t noticed and threw it to him. “This is from me too.”

Blaine opened it to find a matching pair of red, silk boxers. “Should I even bother putting these on?”

“Of course. Go shower, I’ll wait.”

“I’d rather take a bath with the candy-cane scented bubbles.”

Sam knew what that meant. The bubbles were his. “I think I’ll join you.”

“Good, we can discuss the puppy you don’t think I know about.”

TBC on Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Hallmark Christmas Movie (Sequel) themes touched on here: 
> 
> A brief review of what happened between first work and sequel is woven into the story
> 
> Someone worried about a particular Christmas gift but will find out everything is ok once they tell someone
> 
> Someone finds out something and they it consider to be the best gift they receive
> 
> G/PG rated sexy-times
> 
> One person in a relationship surprised to find out their partner knows something he/she was trying to hide


	2. Kitty's Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam think they have a surprise for Kitty, but they’re the ones in for quite the shock.

**Christmas Day…Hudson-Evans House**

“Marley! Ryder! You’re here!”

“Merry Christmas, Kitty-Kat” Marley said while handing her boyfriend her coat. “What are you wearing?”

“I’m Supergirl! And look, Murray is Super Meerkat! Daddy gave them to us for Christmas!” Kitty held-up Murray to show them his outfit then started running in circles to show how she could make her cape fly.

“I wonder what Captain America fanboy Sam thinks about this” Ryder laughed, having participated in several Marvel vs DC arguments between Sam and Finn.

“He cried” Blaine told him before hugging the pair. “But he deserved it. Sweetie, tell Marley and Ryder what Sammy got you for Christmas.”

“Sugar!”

“And she ate all of it this morning?”

“Not that kind of Sugar.” Blaine handed Marley his phone to show a picture of Sam and Kitty with a puppy. “Sugar is a 4 week old Golden Retriever puppy.”

Kitty stopped running and settled for bouncing “She’s soooooo cute and soooooo little. She can’t leave her mommy yet but Sammy and I can visit her every day. Papa says Sammy and I has to take care of her but I am really, really good at chores and need practice.”

Marley handed Blaine back his phone. Her thoughts had been elsewhere but still didn’t know how to phrase her question. “Um, Blaine, Kitty said her costume…um…”

“Was from Sebastian?” He could almost hear her sigh of relief. “Remember that scrap book I made for her last year with the pictures of Sebastian as a kid?” She did. She had actually helped him track down relatives of Sebastian’s who were willing to help (aka…defy his parents). “Kitty loved it, not only because I told her it was from Daddy but it was a part of him. I decided to make sharing one thing about him each Christmas a tradition. This year I went with his love of comic books…DC comic books. And yes, I did all this before I found out about Sugar. It was just holiday karma biting my husband in the ass.”

There was one thing Kitty didn’t like about her gift. “My comics has covers so no one can touch them and my costume doesn’t has x-ray vision. But Murray says his does and read them. He’s going to tell me all bouts them later.”

“Sebastian was a collector?” From what Ryder knew about Kitty’s father, comic nerd didn’t fit.

“He had a few…an Action Comics #1, Detective Comics #27, Batman # 1, Flash #1 to start. Kitty could show…”

Ryder made a noise somewhere between a gasp for air and fanboy squeal but the conversation ended with a new arrival. “Hey, Noah” Blaine greeted his husband’s best friend. “Sam’s downstairs tuning his guitar for our song.”

“Actually, I’m here with a gift for you and the Little Miss.” Both Blaine and Kitty were confused until a man with an all-to-familiar smirk joined them.

“Uncle Hunter!”

Blaine hugged the man (with Kitty in the middle) he had come to consider a brother as the two of them worked through their shared grief for Sebastian. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m handling that legal matter for you.”

“Yes, but you didn’t have to come to Lima for that, especially not on Christmas.”

“How about there’s something I wanted to tell you in person?”

“What?”

Another man walked in as if on cue. “That we’re getting married.”

“You got me an Uncle Elliot for Christmas?” Kitty squealed, wiggling herself free to go hug the man.

“What’s going on? Noah, where…” Sam’s jovial mood ended when he noticed the others but he kept a smile plastered to his face. “Hunter, wow, what a surprise.”

Hunter wasn’t his problem. “Elliot.”

Blaine would have tried to work this situation out if Noah, Marley and Ryder weren’t there pretending not to watch. “Sweetie, why don’t you take Uncle Hunter and Uncle Elliot to Grammie and Grampie? Then find Uncle Mike and Mr. Adam to help you get ready for our song.”

“Got it!” Kitty somehow held on to Murray while showing her “super strength” and pulling Hunter and Elliot toward the living room. Fortunately, the others avoided an uncomfortable moment by understanding Blaine wanted to talk to Sam in private.

“You need to get over whatever problem you have with Elliot. It was excruciatingly painful for Hunter to move on after Sebastian died but he did. Is it a little weird with all the gay men in NYC he fell in love with the one I had a fling with when we were in Les Misérables together? Absolutely, but thankfully they didn’t figure out the connection until they were both invested in the relationship and now, they’re getting married.”

“He saw you naked” Sam mumbled, while trying to look remorseful. He wasn’t.

Blaine pushed Sam under mistletoe hanging in the doorway and kissed him breathless. “8 years ago. You see me naked every day. Understood?” Sam nodded enthusiastically and leaned in for another kiss, only to be rejected. “We have a song to sing then a major surprise to drop. I promise, we’ll finish this later.”

Sam went to check on Kitty while Blaine found Ryder and they went over his part a final time. Normally, they would have asked Finn to play drums but he had arrived from Harvard only a 2 days earlier and he was already handling a major part of their surprise.

“So, is this another Blaine Anderson original?” Burt asked.

Noah was confused even though he had probably heard this 50 times “Shouldn’t it be Blaine Evans?”

“He’s still Blaine Anderson professionally” Brittany reminded him from where she was sitting. “Remember, it’s what they called him when he won his Emmy.”

Blaine’s friends Nick and Jeff had called back in March to ask a favor. They were showrunners for a television show about a high school drama club and the series was ending. They needed a big, emotional song for the show’s star to sing in the final episode and she was trying to convince them to let her write it. He wrote them one but didn’t think they’d actually use it…or it would be nominated for an Emmy…or it would win…or would be nominated for a Grammy.

“Yes, Dad, I wrote this but I also wrote the masterpiece, _Don’t Make A Snowman With Yellow Snow_ , for the school’s Winter Program. Don’t get your expectations up.”

Sam and Adam came in and told Blaine Kitty was ready. “Adam, do you think she can do this? She was slurring badly last night.”

“I have monitored her closely all day and wouldn’t have known she had what you called a set-back. And Mike and I will both be in her sight so we can mouth the word in question.”

“Have I told you how glad I am you’re dating my best friend?” Blaine had to admit he never saw that relationship coming. Mike just happened to be with him one day when he picked up Kitty from speech therapy and the rest was history.

Adam went to find a place to stand and Blaine addressed the room. “Ok, I’ve been told Kitty is ready. As everyone is aware, this is her 2nd Annual Christmas Song Present for her Lima Family. As a proud Papa, I want to recognize there is a rather big word here she’s worked very hard on with Adam. Ok, here we go.”

(Blaine) _It came into my dreams last night_  
_A great, big man in red and white._  
_He told me that it's gonna be_  
_A special year for you and me._

 _Underneath the mistletoe_  
_Hold me tight and kiss me slow._  
The snow is high so come inside  
_I wanna hear you say to me!_

Blaine pointed to the living room entrance where Kitty was dressed as an angel complete with white robe, wings and a halo over her head.

(Kitty) _It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas._  
_Gonna party on cuz Santa grant my wishes._  
_Got my halo on_  
_I got what I want_  
_It's who I'm with._  
_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!_

Everyone cheered her pronunciation. They also loved how she “headbanged” (Sam’s idea) during _Gonna party_ and threw up devil horns (Sam again) when singing about her halo. By the end of the song they had caught onto the chorus and were singing and dancing along. Well, everyone but Santana and Brittany.

“Santana, are the two of you still not feeling well?” her mother, Muriel, asked.

“In a way.” She looked at Brittany and smiled. “Ready?”

Brittany matched her smile. “More than.”

“What’s going on?” Carole knew the girls were working on something with Sam and Blaine. She had a pretty good guess until Finn came back from school and joined in on the secrecy.

“Guys” Santana said as the signal for Blaine and Sam to take over.

They debated how to do this…privately or with family. In the end, they decided they might need help making Kitty understand. She was sitting between Burt and Carol on the couch so they knelt on the floor in front of her. “Sweetie, do you remember the note Santa left for you?”

“It said the store Santa told him I wanted a brother but it takes 9 months, like what you said. And that he’s workin’ on it.”

Burt picked Kitty up and held the giggling girl in front of him. “You asked Santa for a baby brother and he left a note saying he’s working on it?”

“Yes and his name will be Sebastian.”

He put her back down and stared with anticipation at his son and son-in-law “Has Santa been working on it?”

“Actually, Dad” Blaine nodded for Sam to continue “We’ve been working on it for a while.”

Kitty’s eyes flew open “You found an incubator! Why didn’t you say so?!”

From off to the side of the room, uncontrollable laughter broke out. “I take it you know about this incubator story?” Burt asked.

“Know about it? I was there.”

**Flashback**

_“This is ridiculous.” Hunter shook his head, contemplating how to get billable hours out of going with his boyfriend/client and his daughter to the Central Park Petting Zoo._

_“Hey, can I help it if I have the most brilliant 4 year-old on the planet? She’s curious.”_

_“Uncle Hunter, the baby chick is coming out of the egg!”_

_“Bas, I get where you’re going, and I love you and the way your warped mind works, but Blaine is going to HATE this.”_

Hunter’s story was entertaining but it didn’t help Kitty. “So, did you find an incubator or not?”

“Not exactly, but we really need you to understand something else first. You know how boys who like boys need help to have babies, so do girls who like girls. They have the place for the chick to grow and the egg, but they don’t have the light. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. Why?”

Kitty’s acknowledgement was Santana’s clue. She grabbed Brittany’s hand, and though she was talking to a room full of people, she never took her eyes off her beautiful wife. “Britt and I have known for a while we wanted to have a baby. I don’t know if everyone is aware why Kitty calls my mom Abby. It’s short for Abuela, or Grandmother. From the minute my mom met her she said Kitty would be her perfect grandchild…looks like Britt, sass like me.” Everyone giggled but more in anticipation of where they thought the story was going than what they already heard. “Of course, for same-sex couples that’s not usually an option but Britt and I had a special circumstance.”

“Because Sam is Brittany’s twin!” Carole yelled, back to believing her initial thought. “So…”

“Yes, I’m preggers and the baby is a Lopez-Evans production.”

Everyone held their breath as they waited to celebrate until they were sure Kitty understood. Explaining where babies come from to a 6 year-old under “normal” circumstances was complicated. But Kitty wasn’t a normal 6 year-old. “Does that mean Sammy gave Auntie Snixx his light so she and Auntie Brittany could be mommies?”

Sam nodded. “Yes”

“But not Sebastian’s mommy.”

“No, their baby will be your cousin.”

The silence was deafening while Kitty contemplated what she was told. “Then why did you tell Grampie you was workin’ on it?”

That was Brittany’s signal. Like Santana, Brittany spoke while staring into the eyes of her beautiful wife. “You see, I’ve always wanted to have a baby, not just be a mommy, but the idea of having my brother’s baby was yucky. Then Santana and I thought maybe Blaine and Sammy would want a baby too. We didn’t know Kitty would be asking for a baby brother.”

Again, total silence until Kitty dared to ask “Is Auntie Brittany Sebastian’s incubator?”

Blaine and Sam tried to hold back their smiles but couldn’t. “Later, you’re going learn the term surrogate but yes, Brittany is going to have a baby BUT…we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl” Blaine told her.

“But we had already decided if he’s a boy to name him Sebastian.” Sam looked up to see his father wiping his eyes. He knew it was killing him to let this play out.

Kitty didn’t have to. “But I want to know NOW!”

“This is where I come in.” Everyone took focus off Blaine, Sam and Kitty to see Finn holding a large box.

“I knew you were involved” Carole let out, perhaps a little too overdramatically. “But now I’m afraid to find out how.”

“Britt, Tana, Blaine and Sam asked me to handle the gender reveal. All they said was they wanted to do it today. I thought we could use pink ornaments for girls and blue for boys.”

“Our doctor emailed him the results at our request” Brittany said in answer to an unasked question. “The only thing Tana and I know is how many.”

In unison, Blaine and Sam turned in place and sat on the floor. It was obvious this was something they hadn’t considered despite the fact they had used invitro and Sam and Brittany were twins. “How many?” Sam squeaked.

“I’m having twins!” Santana announced to cheers as Finn handed her and Brittany each a small box from his big box. Both pulled out pink ornaments.

Their parents (and Kitty) ran over for hugs, while Blaine and Sam sat mildly panicked and the others…Finn, Noah, Mike, Adam, Marley, Ryder, Hunter and Elliot gathered in the back of the room. Finn remained silent while the rest bet on what the next results would be. Hunter admitted he knew about the babies since he was handling the legal aspects but didn’t know genders or numbers.

When it was time to move on, Kitty didn’t return to the couch but sat on Blaine’s lap. “Can I open the box?”

“Sweetie, you do know the ornament could be pink? That Sebastian might actually be a girl?”

“I know.” Blaine nodded to Finn who gave her a small box. Sure enough, the bulb was pink. She thought she’d be happy because she was happy to be having girl cousins…but she had really wanted Sebastian.

“Are you ok, Munchkin?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I’m really happy I’m having a sister.”

“That’s good” Finn said as he gave Sam the bigger box. “You’re going to want to have another girl in the house.”

Sam flipped open the lid. “This is not funny, Finn Hudson.”

“Oh, it’s funny.”

“Sam…” Blaine took the box. What he saw left him speechless but Kitty was the exact opposite.

“1…2…3…4…5! 5 blue ornaments! I’m getting 5 brothers and a sister! Sebastian, Zaphod, Youssarian, Shakespeare, Mitch and Flower!

Chaos finally broke loose. Hunter found Kitty and pulled her away to give Blaine and Sam time to use words not appropriate for her to hear. “You know, your Papa and Sammy might like the name Sebastian but I don’t think they’re going to want to name the rest of the babies after the Meerkats on Meerkat Manor.”

“Why not?”

“Because family is very important to them and I think they’re going to want to name the babies after people they love.”

“Like Grampie Burt?”

“Like Grampie Burt and all the people who love them and love you.” Hunter never really saw Sebastian when he looked at her except in her eyes. Not in the shape or color but in the path that lead to her beautiful soul. The only difference was her’s was open to the world. “You love your life here, don’t you.”

“It’s my home. I miss Daddy so much it hurts my heart and I miss you all the time but I belong here.”

He heard her say the words but knew they were from someone else. “Will you come to New York in May and be my flower girl?”

“I love you Uncle Hunter.”

“I love you Kitty.”

Later that night, Blaine and Sam laid in bed, relishing some of the last moments of quiet they would ever have. They had refused to accept the idea of having 6 babies until they saw A, B, C, D, E and F highlighted on Brittany’s ultra sound. Now it was all they could think about.

“I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time about the puppy. She’ll be good for Kitty.” Blaine propped his head on Sam’s chest before he continued. “I’m going to call Wes in the morning and quit my job. Schuester always wanted it anyway.”

“But you love those kids.”

“Yes, but we’re going to have 7 of our own and a puppy. They…and you are my priority.”

“And you can still write songs.”

“Sure, how about _I’ve changed 42 diapers today, maybe that’s why I smell like poop_?”

“Or _Please stop crying baby, you’re going to wake the others_?”

“ _We ran to the bedroom to have sex and fell asleep…again_.”

“ _Thank god my husband is super rich because we’re going to need a bigger house_.”

Blaine sat up, confused by the last title. “Are you sure?”

“If Sebastian were here, would he have done it for us?”

“Absolutely…what’s so funny?”

“Last year Kitty asked Santa to give you a good boyfriend and you got a husband. This year she asked for a brother and she’s getting 5 and a sister. What’s going to happen next year?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Christmas Movie (Sequel) themes touched on here:  
> A new family tradition is explained  
> Surprise guests with big news  
> Mistletoe kiss solves jealousy  
> Huge surprise for the person/people thinking they were giving the surprise  
> Person from past comes and gets peace with a situation  
> Hints of possible follow-up
> 
> An Extraordinary Merry Christmas: Anders, Adam; Astrom, Peer; Peiken, Shelly 2011. Episode 3x09


End file.
